


A Fleeting Second Life

by Bunsandpups



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident happens in the heat of battle, and Serana desperately needs to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fleeting Second Life

Serana stood, spells at the ready in her hands. She was going to aid her liege, the Dragonborn, no matter what. Draugr were boring for them to fight now; they were just a matter of hacking and slashing. Still, at least they were easy kills compared to the Dragon Priests that the two occasionally encountered.

This one, however, was not going to go down easily. The draugr death overlord was putting up a substantial fight, and the Dragonborn’s magic was only doing so much to combat her loss of health.

“Duck!” Serana screamed as she aimed an ice spike toward the draugr. If her plan had gone according to her wish, the overlord would have been hit and suffered a fair amount of damage. Instead, Serana watched with fear as the ice pierced the Dragonborn’s armor from behind.

The blow, while not usually substantial enough to cause real damage, caused her legs to buckle under her and she fell to the floor in a heap. Hot, stinging tears welled up in Serana’s eyes. The Nightengale armor was supposed to protect from frost damage… had she really underestimated what she could do?

Rage welled up inside her chest and she allowed herself to shift into her vampire lord form. She tore the draugr limb from limb in a matter of seconds, reverting back once its limbs were well and truly strewn across the room. She stepped closer to the Dragonborn, calling up a spell.

She resurrected the other girl before she’d even thought about it. The time limit on the spell didn’t bother her incredibly much; she just wanted to be able to apologize and say goodbye. Who else would she have, now that the woman who freed her was dead?

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, embracing the Dragonborn. “I’m so, so sorry that I did this to you. Please, forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. These have been the best weeks of my life, please don’t go.”

The Dragonborn slowly lifted her arm and placed a hand on Serana’s head. With a groan, she whispered, “Thank you,” before fading into dust at Serana’s feet. Serana collapsed to her knees, trying desperately to hold on to the ashes as the cavern’s winds blew them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think this is the only way their adventures together could end. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
